Inspirit
being inspirited by Cornfused.]] are the effect of a Yo-kai's power possessing their environment, mainly towards humans or other Yo-kai. They can be either positive in nature or negative. While Yo-kai inspiriting is present in the anime, and is treated as the cause of many of the suddenly-strange incidents around Nate and other people with or without a Yo-kai Watch, it actually occurs much more commonly and is used to fight more so than actual attacks. Overview In battle, there are Yo-kai that possess their allies to boost certain traits to assist them in combat, which are noted as "positive inspirits", with the effects fading after 5 or more turns of battle. When a player's Yo-kai is negatively inspirited, the player can rotate them to the back row then purify them by hitting the Purify option and follow the ensuing instructions, which will offer bonus EXP. Rarely, the player will get a Super Lucky result, which results in a tripled EXP bonus. On the flip side of the proverbial coin, negative inspirits on opponents can help replenish a player's Yo-kai's Soultimate Gadge by having their Yo-kai friends attack them while the opponent is under the inspirits. Do note that the opponent Yo-kai can purify themselves to rid themselves of negative inspirits when enough time has passed. Effecting Inspiriting chances *Boss Yo-kai, while not completely immune to negative inspiriting in the main games, do have a high defense against inspirits. *Three Tribe Unity Bonuses revolve around Inspiriting: the Eerie and Shady tribes have Unity Bonuses that boost Inspirit accuracy, while the Slippery tribe's Unity Bonus boosts defense against Inspirit. *Also, several Skills revolve around Inspirits: **Cursed Skin increases all stats by one level when the Yo-kai gets Inspirited. **Hanging In will ignore any negative Inspirit's effects. **Miraculous Scales & Matchless Shell completely ignores negative Inspirits. **Mine hoards all positive Inspirits. **Long Lasting extends the length of all positive Inspirits. *The Yo-kai Watch 1-exclusive Equipment Ancient Scale will protect Yo-kai from negative Inspirits in exchange for Loafing around more, while the Crystal Ball makes positive Inspirits last longer. Positive Inspirit Effects are Inspirits Yo-kai use to assist their allies. ;Gradual HP regeneration :For as long as this Inspirits is retained, the inflicted Yo-kai would regain health after the turn of the inspirited Yo-kai on the current field. When inflicted on the player, the infliction icon is displayed as a flower. ;Stat boost :For as long as this Inspirits is retained, the inflicted Yo-kai would have either Strength, Speed, Spirit, Defense, or all of the aforementioned stats boosted in effectiveness. How great the effects are depends on the inspiriting. When inflicted on the player, the infliction icon is displayed as a sword (STR), a wisp (SPR), a foot (SPD), a wall (DEF), or with an arrow pointing upwards besides it. ;Attacking directing :For as long as this Inspirit is retained, the inflicted Yo-kai will have enemies congregate their auto-attacking forces at that Yo-kai. When inflicted on the player, the infliction icon is displayed as a exclamation point in a cloud. ;Attacking cloaking :For as long as this Inspirit is retained, the inflicted Yo-kai will have enemies congregate their auto-attacking forces at anywhere other than that Yo-kai. When inflicted on the player, the infliction icon is displayed as a cloud with a trailing wisp and a smile. Negative Inspirit Effects are Inspirits that Yo-kai use to cripple the opposition. ;Gradual HP drain :For as long as this Inspirit goes unpurified, the inflicted Yo-kai would lose health after the inflicted Yo-kai's turn. When inflicted on the player, the infliction icon is displayed as a purple spiked ball. ;Ally attacking :For as long as this Inspirit goes unpurified, the inflicted Yo-kai will have a chance of attacking their allies or even themselves. When inflicted on the player, the infliction icon is displayed as a group of question marks. ;Stat reduction :For as long as this Inspirit goes unpurified, the inflicted Yo-kai would have either Strength, Speed, Spirit, Defense, or all of the aforementioned stats reduced in effectiveness. How harshly the effects are depends on the inspiritment. When inflicted on the player, the infliction icon is displayed as a sword (STR), a wisp (SPR), a foot (SPD), a wall (DEF), or with an arrow pointing downwards besides it. ;Wastefulness :For as long as this Inspirit goes unpurified, the inflicted Yo-kai will toss away money. When inflicted on the player, the infliction is displayed as several coins. ;Waste a Turn :For as long as this Inspirit goes unpurified, the inflicted Yo-kai will waste a turn and do nothing. When inflicted on the player, the infliction is displayed as an . List of inspirits per Yo-kai Positive Introduced in Yo-kai Watch Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2 Introduced in Yo-kai Watch Blasters Introduced in Yo-kai Sangokushi Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3 Negative Introduced in Yo-kai Watch Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2 Introduced in Yo-kai Watch Blasters Introduced in Yo-kai Sangokushi Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3 Trivia *Based on when Katie was inspirited by Babblong, D'wanna, and Mimikin, it appears as though that while inspirited people gain the ability to see Yo-kai, but when the person is left by that Yo-kai, they may not remember anything of this. *It is likely that the term "inspiriting" was used instead of "possessing" to avoid any possible backlash or controversy from religious groups. In other languages *Italian: Incanto See also *List of Inspirit in other languages Category:Game mechanics Category:Combat mechanics Category:Mechanics Introduced in Yo-kai Watch